


The Mystery Hidden In the Kitsune’s Den.

by junkohenoshi



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Persona 5
Genre: Multi, Necrophilia I guess?????, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi
Summary: Mystery can’t resist his primal urges and plans on welcoming Morgana into his house with the help of fellow spirit Lewis of course.
Relationships: Lewis Pepper/Mystery Ben, Lewis Pepper/Vivi Yukino, Morgana/Mystery Ben
Comments: 1





	The Mystery Hidden In the Kitsune’s Den.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Sorry I’ve been gone for so long, School has been killing my drive.

Mystery sighs as he sees Morgana sitting on his bed washing his balls off with his tongue, “ he must be enjoying himself...”  
Mystery murmured, despite being a dog he never seemed to wash himself off with his tongue, must be a cat thing. Mystery keeps hearing Mona licking his body off but something seems off, he keeps staring at Mystery with lust clearly in his eyes.  
“ Morgana for the last time no washing yourself off when Vivi is present!” Mystery exclaimed as Morgana ignored him and kept washing his genitalia with his tongue  
“ keep it easy Mystery, maybe he’ll behave himself.” The Kitsune thought to himself as Mona ceased washing himself off. “ Soooo what do ya wanna do today? I personally want to finish watching Wonder Egg Priority!” the cat exclaims “ I........” Mystery says as he can’t help but feel like it’s time to deflower Mona’s rose, “ Umm Mystery are you ok? Your blushing a lot there.”  
“ It’s nothing, say Morgana how about you come to my room? It’s my treat.” Mystery says as Morgana blindly follows him to his room. “ So why do you want me to come to your room? you usually don’t have that smirk on your face.” Morgana says out of genuine worry. “ you’ll see.” Mystery says smirking as they open the door to see Lewis sitting on the bed..... with his ectoplasm dick out, jerking it.  
“ w-what?!” Mona screeched out as Lewis turned his head towards the cat. “ why hello,” Lewis said as he pats the bed. “ N-No way I’m touching..... that! I’m not a necrophiliac!” Morgana shouts as Mystery puts a paw on the cat’s shoulder. “ Relax Mona, I know he isn’t going to hurt you. besides me and him planned this for you.”  
“ huh?! Why?” Morgana asks clearly confused about his situation. “ well we wanted to make you feel comfortable here and........ we figured sex was the right way to do it.” Mystery says slightly blushing. “ but....... isn’t Lewis in a relationship with Ms Yukino?” “ Their’s no need to worry She’s aware that were doing this, well... what do you say Morgana?” “ well I-“ Morgana stops for a moment and takes a good look at Mystery, who seems to be eager to do this, looks like he has no choice. “ ...... I accept, if it makes Mystery happy then it makes me happy to!” Mystery grinned at Morgana when he said this as Lewis quickly picked Morgana up and placed him onto the bed as he grabs the lube and gently applies the lube on the cat. “ Ugh! That’s cold!” the cat says as Mystery chuckles “ relax, the fun is only just beginning.”  
50 minutes later............  
“ Ah~” the cat moans as he sucks on Lewis’s ghost cock as he feels Mystery barebacking his sensitive hole “ geez..... talk about overkill....” the cat says as he moans again “ hehe, enjoying yourself Mona?” Mystery asks “ Y-Yeah.....” Mona says, muffled by Lewis’s cock in his mouth. eventually Lewis cums in Mona’s mouth as he and Mystery switch places.  
“ Is it bad to say that I preferred Lewis’s cock in my mouth then yours?” Morgana curiously asks his boyfriend. “ well, I mean if you wanted me take a bath with you when this is all over, then yeah.” Mystery says sarcastically. “ sorry! But your dick is kinda small.....” Morgana says disappointed. “ I’ll show you small!” Mystery says as he shoves his cock into Mona’s mouth vigorously as Mona moans loudly. “ Ahhhhhhh~ I love being this mansion’s local cum dumpster!” Mona feels Lewis’s ghost cock fucking him every way except gentle, Morgana felt himself be overstimulated as he reached out his paw to stroke himself. “ hey! Your not allowed to do that, let me and Lewis pleasure you, OK?” Mystery says. “ if you insi- AH~” Mona says as he’s cut off by Lewis hitting the cat’s G-spot. “ Looks like I found it.” Lewis says smirking. “ no fair! It takes me hours to properly find his G-spot!” Mystery complained.  
In the morning........  
Morgana purrs as he feels Mystery brushing up besides him as Mystery snores next to the poor cat, Mona promptly cuddled with the Kitsune. Vivi and Lewis looks at the scene via the window. “ awww their so cute together!” Vivi says as she swoons over them. “ Geez my cock feels sore.....” Lewis exclaims. “ That’s ok, maybe you can stick it in me and it will heal!” Vivi says flirtatiously as Lewis blushes bright pink. “ yeah m-maybe so.............” Lewis says incredibly flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... say hello to my new crossover OTP??????


End file.
